


Unbeatable

by jacquelee



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Naomi Wildman meets Shuri and is very much in awe.





	Unbeatable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for a crossover challenge.

Naomi was in awe. When Voyager had traveled to the past, again, she had been very curious about Earth, even when it was an Earth of the 21st century. She had never expected to find someone who she could talk to about science basically on the same level as what they had right now, in the 23rd century. And someone who took her seriously even when she was still so young at that. 

But in Wakanda, nobody had bat an eye on her wanting to explore everything and talk about everything. Especially Shuri had been amazing, showing her the newest inventions and actually allowing Naomi to work alongside her.

When it had turned out that the crew of Voyager needed help to get back to their century and that Wakanda was the key to that, the Captain had invited chosen Wakandans to come aboard Voyager, Shuri being among them, bending the prime directive a little but getting the word of Wakanda's king that this would be kept out of the history books, which was made easier by Wakanda's isolation.

Currently they were integrating Wakanda's technology into Voyager's engines to make it possible for them to do a stable time jump, Seven and B'Elanna working from the engine room and Shuri and her team overseeing the project in the astrometric lab. Naomi had been very proud when Shuri had requested her to be there by her side when they first tested the drive. 

There was a lot that still needed to be done but their simulations on the holodeck had been quite successful, so everyone hoped that this would actually work. Shuri had been surprisingly unimpressed with their hologram technology and had even suggested some improvements, which had made her even more impressive in Naomi's eyes.

For her, to be able to be here and to watch as the Wakandans and the Voyager crew worked was a huge treat. She was typing furiously into her datapad, trying to document everything meticulously. But she definitely joined everyone in their celebration when the first step in their implementation seemed to be a roaring success. 

When Shuri offered her hand for a high five, Naomi grinned widely and reciprocated. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the coolest person she had ever met in her life. Not that she would tell Seven that. But really, as awesome as a former Borg drone was, the princess of a secret, technologically advanced kingdom of past Earth? 

That was unbeatable.


End file.
